mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pie family
The Pie family are Pinkie Pie's relatives in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They are mostly shown to be a family of Earth pony rock farmers. Pinkie's immediate family According to Pinkie Pie's recollection in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she was raised on a rock farm with her parents and sisters, where there was no talking or smiling. They spent each day harvesting rocks, until Pinkie threw their first ever party a short while after Rainbow Dash's first sonic rainboom. Pinkie Pie's family resembles the Amish. In contrast to Pinkie Pie's pink color scheme, her family's coats and manes consist mostly of grays and dull browns. Parents Pinkie Pie's father is unnamed in the show but named Igneous Rock in the chapter book Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! and some merchandise. He first appears in Pinkie Pie's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles, with a voiced role by Terry Klassen. He appears again in Magic Duel during a flashback in which Trixie claims to have had to take a job on a rock farm to earn a living. In Enterplay's collectible card game, card α #29 C of Igneous Rock lists his name with a trademark symbol and gives him the description "Pinkie Pie's father runs the most successful rock farm in Ponyville history. His sedimentary rock collection is the envy of absolutely nopony." His cutie mark is a pickaxe. Pinkie's mother is named Cloudy Quartz in Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, and her name is used again in Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity chapter 2. Her cutie mark is three rocks. She and her unnamed Generation 3.5 counterpart have similar eye colors, but otherwise look completely different. Category:Lists Category:Pie family Sisters .]] Pinkie Pie has three sisters, two of which first appear in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. They are named Marble Pie and Limestone Pie in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, in which they appear to have grown into young mares. Of the IDW comics' , Pinkie, Marble, and Limestone appear together as fillies in a picture on cover RI, and Pinkie and Marble appear together with Trixie on a Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE and on a Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive cover RE. Lauren Faust stated on Twitter that Pinkie's sisters weren't named as far as she knew, but they considered naming them "Mince Meat Pie" and "Chicken Pot Pie". On July 20, 2013, it was announced that "we get to meet Pinkie Pie's sister in #mlpseason4!" Pinkie's third, older sister Maud Pie is also mentioned in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! (although not by name), and she appears as a filly with Pinkie and the rest of her family in a photograph in Pinkie Pride. She appears as a grown mare in the episode of the same name. Unlike her rock-farming family members, Maud is stated to be a researcher of rocks going for her "rocktorate" in rock science. Extended family In Pinkie Pie's Laughter Song in Friendship is Magic, part 2, she mentions having been taught by her Granny Pie to laugh at things that scared her. In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Pinkie Pie mentions that her Nana Pinkie told her of the Mirror Pool. Both Granny Pie and Nana Pinkie are mentioned again in The Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! In Pinkie Apple Pie, it is suggested that Pinkie Pie is a possible cousin to the Apple family, but all evidence given leaves this unclear. Gallery The Cutie Mark Chronicles Limestone and Marble in the rock fields S1E23.png Pinkie Pie's father and sisters S1E23.png|The Pie family almost never smiles. Pinkie Pie's family coming out of the door S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family S01E23.png Pinkie Pie at the silo door S1E23.png|Come on in! I've just organized something exciting! Pinkie Pie family wonders S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family looking at the party decorations S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family surprised S1E23.png|Such decadence- the Pie family doesn't know what to think! Pinkie Pie family hesitate S01E23.png Cloudy Quartz hesitate S1E23.png Pinkie Pie family hesitate2 S01E23.png Pinkie Pie's family overjoyed by Pinkie's party S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dancing with family S1E23.png Magic Duel Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm breaking a rock S3E5.png|Pinkie's father is in Trixie's flashback. Trixie showing a flash back of her on the rock farm looking at a bigger rock S3E5.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie's first party S4E12.png|Wait a second- when did Maud join the party? Pinkie Pie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png Miscellaneous Comic micro 5 cover RI.jpg Comic micro 5 Jetpack cover.jpg MLPFIM Pinkie Pie Micro Jetpack-Larry's Shared RE Cover.jpg Igneous Rock MLP CCG.jpg References Category:Lists Category:Pie family